


I Feel It Too

by unicornthings



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Confessions, Crying, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornthings/pseuds/unicornthings
Summary: Betty has a confession to make and well so does Jughead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! :)

They had been dating for about a week. Having bond over chasing after clues to find Jason’s killer and helping Polly. But now that all the excitement was done something had changed between the two. 

“Juggie can I tell you something?”, asked Betty softly turning to look at the brown-eyed boy next to her.

Jughead who was really into the movie they were watching gave a half-hearted nod.

“Jug please, I'm being serious.”

Realizing that something was actually wrong, Jughead quickly put the movie on mute and gave his full attention to Betty.

“Hey what's wrong? Did something happen to Polly at Veronica's?”

Betty gave a quick laugh and said, “No she's fine. She actually loves it at Ronnie’s with all the freedom and free food she gets.”

Jughead also laughed a bit imaging the older blonde headed Cooper feeling like she was on cloud 9 having gotten away from all the Riverdale drama for a bit.

“Well if it's not Polly? What's bugging you?”

Betty bit her lip not sure how to tell Jughead what exactly she was feeling but she knew if she didn't do it now, she might never.

“Juggie we have been friends since we were little kids so I really need you to be my friend right now and not my boyfriend. Can you do that?”

Jughead’s eyes narrowed in confusion but he nodded anyway. _What does Betty possibly have to tell him as a friend that she can't do as his girlfriend?_

Betty sighed and quickly said: “I have feelings for someone else!”

Jughead's eyes got very wide. Of all the things he thought she would say-

“Look Juggie I never meant for it to happen but it did. And this doesn't mean that I don't still like you but what I feel for this person is-”

“Is it Archie?”

Jughead didn't like asking the question, for a whole bunch of reasons he rather not get into, but he had to know.

Betty looked down with sadness in her eyes and whispered a quiet, “No.”

Now Jughead really was confused. _Who else could it possibly be? I mean Betty only hangs out with three other people. Obviously, it can't be Kevin and if it's not Archie oh wait-_

“Betty, is it Veronica?”

Betty looked up with panic in her sea blue eyes and tears began to fill them, she whispered, “How did you know?”

_Because I'm in the same situation._

Not wanting to say that he just said, “Because I have known you forever Bets”, and pulled her into a hug.

xxx

Later that night as Jughead was walking 'home'. _What even is home anymore_? He thought of all the things he and Betty had talked about.

After hugging for a few minutes, Betty tearfully confesses that she been feeling something for Veronica for a while but when all the craziness started and they got together she put those feelings in the back of her mind. It was only now that things had calmed down that she had time to process her feelings and realized that her feelings for Veronica ran deeper than she thought. At that point, she started to sob that she loved him but she wasn't in love with him, she was in love with Veronica.

Betty had broken up with him saying it wasn't fair to him for her to keep dating him.

Not surprisingly Jughead didn't feel heartbroken if anything he felt relief.

Continuing to walk down the road with the stars above him, Jughead knew why he didn't feel heartbroken about him and Betty.

 _Because he was also in love with his best friend_.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go! I know its very short! I might continue but for now its short and sweet. If you enjoyed please leave Kudos and Comments, they make me so happy!! :D


End file.
